1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a key structure of a keyboard for easy grease injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, large-sized keys of a computer keyboard such as the shift, enter or spacebar keys typically use a link bar to reduce key vibrations. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art key structure 10. The key structure 10 comprises a rectangular shaped key cap 15, two hooks 12 installed below the key cap 15, and a link bar 11 installed between the key cap 15 and the two hooks 12 for maintaining the balance of the key cap 15 during depression of the key cap 15.
There is a plate structure 14 with an underlying horizontal sliding slot 16 on top of each hook 12. Two ends of the bottom of the link bar 11 are positioned inside the horizontal sliding slots 16 of the hooks 12 in a front-and-rear slidable manner. The sliding slot 16 is coated with grease to reduce friction and noise generation by the link bar 11 when the key cap 15 is depressed. When applying the grease, a small stick covered with the grease must be repeatedly inserted into the sliding slots 16 in order to spread the grease into the sliding slots 16 evenly. Such repeated actions cause a lot of inconvenience when assembling the key structure 10.